


Extra Ordinary

by Ten_Thousand_Malec



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Action, Bae, Fitz is a cinnamon roll, Fitz shall be protected, Fluff, Gen, May or may not have a part two someday, Set in Season 1, alien stuff, daisy is referred as skye, genderneutral reader, reader is a badass, season 1 was the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_Thousand_Malec/pseuds/Ten_Thousand_Malec
Summary: You stood in the middle of the corridor, hands beside your head while the sirens of the vehicles outside were echoing loudly, blocking any other sound from entering your ears. Red dots were pointed at about each part of your body as you didn't dare to move a muscle. Your eyes scanned across the path that was currently blocked from both sides by multiple shield agents, all armed with their guns, ready to pull their finger that rested on the trigger if you made a wrong move. After closely studying your surroundings, your gaze switched onto the officer that was currently searching your bag, leaving no pockets behind. You gulped when he took out a white sphere between his gloved hands, glancing at you with a suspicious look in his eyes. He then proceeded to show the object to his superiors as all eyes fell upon your body. While nervousness slowly overpowered your other feelings, you let out an awkward chuckle and spoke."I think there may have been a misunderstanding."





	Extra Ordinary

You stood in the middle of the corridor, hands beside your head while the sirens of the vehicles outside were echoing loudly, blocking any other sound from entering your ears. Red dots were pointed at about each part of your body as you didn't dare to move a muscle. Your eyes scanned across the path that was currently blocked from both sides by multiple shield agents, all armed with their guns, ready to pull their finger that rested on the trigger if you made a wrong move. After closely studying your surroundings, your gaze switched onto the officer that was currently searching your bag, leaving no pockets behind. You gulped when he took out a white sphere between his gloved hands, glancing at you with a suspicious look in his eyes. He then proceeded to show the object to his superiors as all eyes fell upon your body. While nervousness slowly overpowered your other feelings, you let out an awkward chuckle and spoke.

"I think there may have been a misunderstanding."

♢•♡•♢

A couple of hours before...

Desperately running in the school's corridors, you clutched tightly your bag as you made your way to your next class, to which you were currently late. Once you found the door of your much dreaded history class, you didn't even bother fixing your hair and clothes before turning the handle and get inside. In the middle of your red face was a pair of apologetic eyes that were directed towards your teacher as you took a seat under the stares of your classmates. Luckily for you, he didn't say anything and went on with his class, apparently not caring enough to bother. 

Carefully, you placed your bag on your legs and slowly got out the material you needed for the class. You discreetly glanced at the weird looking machine that rested in the bottom of your bag, deciding it was safer to keep it on you than on the ground. The only wish that occupied your mind at the moment was that the machine would stay silent and not do weird sounds, or else you'd be in massive trouble.

Not long ago, you were up hiding in a dark spot inside the staircase, furiously typing away. You had to admit that you were quite good with computers in general and absolutely nuts for paranormal activities. That's why that when you picked up a strong and unusual response near the perimeter of the school, or in other words the creepy forest that serves as a house for drug dealers, you rushed over, not caring less about your next class. 

As you hurriedly followed the footsteps your computer told you to do, it didn't take long before you found a machine that was nothing like you saw before, and nothing like the Internet saw either. You were absolutely clueless and you loved it. The gadget was a medium-length ball, White as snow and no buttons in sight. You wondered how to activate it until you remembered that today's class was a revision for the upcoming test, and let's say that even if earlier, ruled by adrenaline, you didn't care at all about school you still wanted to pass the year so that your efforts wouldn't go to waste. 

Of course, being the rebellious student that you are, you couldn't leave your discovery there for everyone to touch so you took it without any precautions, stuffed it deep in your bag and started running like a crazy woman.

A sigh escaped your mouth as you finally received the revision document after listening to your teacher talking all class. Fortunately for all of you, the bell rang, cutting short the rambling of your teacher as he had no one to talk to anymore, the seats of the students already empty within seconds. 

As for you, you tried to be as discreet as possible, walking along the lockers and avoiding contact with anyone. The pressing matter right now was for you to get home without bringing attention to yourself. The thing inside your bag had stayed quiet during class, but you couldn't be sure if it would stay silent for much longer. 

Only a few meters were remaining between you and the main doors as you hurried your pace, longing to get your hands on that thing. However, your pace was halted to a stop when the doors were slammed open by officers all dressed in black with guns in their hands. Their constant yelling consisted of 'hands in the air !' and 'drop everything !' as their voices were booming into the corridors. Caught off guard and thinking it was a terrorist attack, you spun your head to look behind you and saw that they were also officers closing in. 

That's when you realized that you were alone in the middle and that they were talking to you. 

Eyes wide, you slowly bent down and placed your bag on the ground, lifting your hands up beside your head as you got up. You then noticed the Shield logo that was on their jackets.

So there you were, in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by Shield agents who had their guns pointed towards you. Your panicked gaze fell upon the officer that was furiously searching through all pockets of your bag before pulling out the famous white sphere and showing it to his superior. You nervously let out a chuckle and gulped before speaking.

"I think there may have been a misunderstanding."

Just then, a figure arose from the darkness, looking pretty confident with his shades on and his fancy suit. 

"Unfortunately, we think not, Miss (L/n)." the mysterious person stated as he took off his sunglasses.  
"Phil Coulson ?!" you exclaimed, your eyes about to pop out. How could it be possible ? You heard the reports and knew that he was dead. Yet, he seemed pretty alive right now. 

He was about to respond when you heard gagging and muffled screams coming from beside you. Your eyes immediately switched onto the same shield agent that had the white sphere who was now struggling to get air. Blue electricity was wrapped around the arm that held the machine as his other free hand was glued onto his throat while life slowly slipped out of his body. With one last choked breath, the man loudly dropped onto the floor, his grip on the sphere now dead as it fell onto the ground. Worried of the effect that it might produce, you launched yourself on the floor and caught the machine in your own bare hands before it landed. A breath was held into all of the shield agents' throats as they waited for you to get electrocuted. Unlike them, you pertinently knew that nothing would happen since you held it earlier without any problems. You still had that little hint of fear in the bottom of your stomach but chased it out by telling yourself everything would be okay.

You slowly got up under the questioning and amazed gaze of the officers. You took a glance towards Agent Coulson who was smiling, although you knew he had some curiosity and worry hidden behind it. He motioned to two of his agents to bring you in, which they did by grabbing your arms and pulling you towards and through the main doors. You squinted your eyes as they made contact with the sun, slightly rushing to follow the quick pace of the officers. You tragically passed beside your car, to which you stared at and watched your only way out disappear from your sight. Of course, you inevitably earned a numerous number of stares from all your classmates and students from the school. It's not every day you see someone you know get carried away by scary looking agents. 

The floor your feet walked on suddenly switched from concrete to metal as you were being boarded on a huge plane that occupied most of the parking space. The officers halted, and so did you, in the middle of the tailgate of the plane. You nervously looked around, noticing a few weapons here and there scattered around, a lab and two vehicles. One was just like a SWAT one while the other one was a red convertible that looked pretty old. You were deep in observing the car that a slight buzzing sound made you jump and snapped your head towards the noise. You arrived face to face with a miniature drone who delicately landed on the white sphere you were still carrying. It seemed to glue its little legs onto the machine and took off, snatching your discovery out of your own hands. You sighed as it was yet again stolen from you. 

"Come on Bashful, you got this." you heard someone mumbled with a British accent. Looking further, you saw a young man who had a device composed of three tablets that seemed like the controller for the drone. As he successfully transferred the white machine in the lab, he took a moment to glance towards your way, suddenly realizing that you had already been observing him. He seemed to rush to find something to say, scratching his head in thoughts before a woman's voice from the lab could be heard demanding for his help. As he scrambled away, despite the circumstances, you smiled at yourself. 

Your attention went back to the red car parked right beside you. Slowly, you extended your hand to brush the smooth surface of the car but got abruptly startled by a feminine voice. 

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Your eyes climbed on top of the spiral stairs that rested to your right and saw a brown-haired girl that was currently leaning against the reeling. 

"Is it yours ?" you immediately asked, not really knowing how to pursue this conversation.  
"No. It's mine." 

You turned around to see Agent Coulson getting on the plane shortly followed by his agents, a small smile plastered on his face, probably thinking about his car. At the same moment, the tailgate started to tremble and made beeping noises as it closed, slowly blocking the view you had on your school's parking lot.

"Her name is Lola." he said almost dreamily, caressing the hood of the car.

You couldn't help the smile that crept onto your face. However, it soon turned into a frown when you saw Coulson throwing what looked like your backpack in the arms of the brown-haired girl, who was now at the bottom of the spiral stairs. She looked at him questionably before opening your bag, letting out a sound of comprehension as her eyes landed on your laptop.

"You know what to do." Coulson simply said as she nodded, taking off to wherever, bringing your precious baby with her. 

After getting a good look at everyone who was working hard, Coulson let out a sigh of accomplishment and turned around to face you, who for the past minutes didn't know what to do except stand there. 

"Follow me, (L/n). We've got a few questions for you." 

You gulped and followed the man in front of you, being engulfed deeper into the plane to face what was waiting for you.

♢•♡•♢

"Just a few more seconds." 

You annoyingly stared at the woman that just spoke in front of you, doing whatever you can to avoid watching the small needle that was inserted in your arm and that was slowly stealing blood out of your body. Your knuckles were turning a shade of white from the hard pressure your fingers were applying, wrapped around the cold metal surface of the table you were currently sitting on. 

Around thirty minutes had passed since you came back from the interrogation room. It really wasn't comfortable in there; black being the only colour you could see, on the walls, the door, the table and the chairs. Your eyes rolled themselves as the thought of the cold chairs came back into your mind. Coulson had asked you a shitload of question about the strange white sphere, how you found it, how come you're the only one who can touch it, what was your motives with the machine, why you tried to sneak it out... At the end, he was giving you a deep headache that no pills could just erase. Seeing how frustrated you grew questions after questions, he sighed and seemed content with the few answers you gave him and the numerous 'I don't knows'. However, you weren't off this plane yet. 

He had sent you to the lab for tests, claiming that he just wanted to assure himself that you didn't have any after effects or anything dangerous. Although you knew that he hid his real motive behind this excuse, probably wanting his scientists to find out why you can touch the sphere. You groaned when you discovered that you were led to the lab, but your face soon lightened when you recognized the British boy with the drone from earlier. Let's just say that he hadn't gone unnoticed by your eyes when you first arrived on the plane. 

You mentally slapped yourself for thinking that he would be the one to take care of you as you brought your gaze on the woman standing before you. You recalled her saying that her name was Simmons, or something like that. She was kind and all, but you were really more curious about the other boy. And honestly he seemed too, stealing glances towards you every two minutes or so.

Finally pulling the needle out of your arm, Simmons immediately went in front of some computer and placed your blood sample into a machine, probably analyzing it with whatever high-tech SHIELD have. You were so deeply absorbed into watching what would happen to your blood sample that you had the swallow a shriek as something was suddenly wrapped around your arm. 

Your head snapped as you locked eyes with the boy from earlier, much to your satisfaction. He seemed to have noticed your scared reaction and carefully proceeded to wrap what you guessed was another machine.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he apologized before turning around and pressing multiple keys in a short amount of time on his keyboard. He didn't seem to think much of the situation, but you were about to change that.  
"Oh, it's on me. It's not everyday you get to be examined by a cute doctor." you flirted as you smiled sheepishly, your legs swinging back and forth.

You saw his back tense as he froze in his tracks for a few seconds, completely ignoring the alarming beep the machine emitted, probably signalling that the analyze was completed.

"I'm an engineer, actually." you heard him mumble before pressing the power off button, shutting down the machine and taking off the device on your arm as quickly as he could. Unfortunately for him, the red that covered his face surely didn't go unnoticed by you, your smile growing inevitably bigger.

"I still don't know your name." you stated, earning his attention back. "I'm (Y/n). Although you probably already knew that." 

He wiggled his pen between his fingers for a bit before dropping it down onto the counter. 

"I'm Fitz."  
"Lovely name for a lovely person." you declared, your smile still present and your eyes glued onto the back of his head since he wouldn't turn around.

You saw his hand go straight to his face, probably trying to wipe the blush and confusion away. 

"Oh quit it already, you future lovebirds." another voice suddenly resounded from behind you. You had no idea there was someone there to begin with.

Once you turned around, you saw the girl from earlier sitting on another table, your laptop on her knees and an amused look into her eyes.

"Now's not the time, Skye." Fitz replied as he zoomed around on the lab, passing from machine to machine.

She smiled before bringing her gaze back onto the screen of your laptop, leaving you feeling as if someone was violating your privacy, which when you thought about it, was kinda the case. 

"Quite the interesting discoveries you got there, (Y/n). A lot on unknown technologies. I hope you will be able to trust SHIELD with it." said Skye, her eyes scanning the screen from left to right on repeat.  
"Well, it's not like I have the choice, do I ?" you replied, crossing your arms in disapproval.

Skye looked at you with an apologetic look, which basically just confirmed what you thought. 

You sighed and threw yourself on the table, your back colliding with cold hard metal, thanking god that you chose to put on a long-sleeved shirt who blocked the cold from getting to your skin.

Not long after, the doors slid open when a stern figure walked in as you recognized it as Coulson. You thought about getting up into a sitting position to look good but didn't found the motivation needed to complete the task, so you decided to only turn your head to face him. 

"So, tell me ! Have I been identified as some sort of threat and will be kicked out of this moving plane as quickly as I came onboard ?" you taunted, honestly not caring anymore as long as you get to see the ground again.  
"At least you weren't kidnapped." Skye said, earning a glare from Coulson.  
"I feel like you and me could be great friends." you declared, smiling at her. 

Coulson couldn't do anything but watch the two of you interact, waiting until you were finished to proceed.

"No one's getting kicked out of the plane. At least not today." he stated with a small smile. "Actually, I came here to offer you a position in my team." 

The sudden shock from this surprising proposition made you grip the sides of the table to prevent your body from colliding with the floor. You scrambled upwards, propelling yourself on your two feet. 

"Wait, what ?!" you exclaimed, clearly not expecting something like this. "Why ? How ?" 

You had so many questions storming in your head at the moment that it completely enabled your capability to think. You have always worked solo, typing on your laptop in secret and excluded from the rest of the world. You never thought that one day, you'd actually be *invited* to SHIELD, even less to join a team on a freaking plane. 

"The results came back. It's not clear yet, but we could use someone that apparently can touch alien technology without suffering any effects." Coulson continued, completely not fazed by your reaction. "Plus, Skye did a background check on you, and you're not dangerous so I thought why not." 

You stared at him your mouth opened, not knowing what to say or think. 

"You'll catch flies with your mouth opened like that." Skye interjected, finally closing the lid of your laptop while accompanied by a smirk.

Your teeth snapped as you closed your mouth, sending daggers in her way. Your eyes then fell on Fitz who sat at booth, tinkering with loose pieces of a machine that he seemed to build. Although, his attention wasn't even close to his invention but directed towards your answer, hoping that you would accept the offer. Not that you'd know, but he was dying for you to say yes so that he could get to know you better. You intrigued him, more than he would admit. 

Upon locking gazes with him, your shoulders loosened from the tension you were keeping in and showed a bright smile.

"Okay, whatever." you finally answered, earning a nod from Coulson and a cheer from Skye. 

You looked back at Fitz who this time was concentrated on his invention, but was now doing so with a smile. Warmth spread across your chest, eyeing every member of the team that looked happy to have a new teammate.

"May will so not approve of this." Skye suddenly said while laughing.  
"Who's May ?" you asked, a bit nervous as to why a person wouldn't like a new teammate.  
"You're right. I don't." 

Startled, your eyes switched from Skye to the woman who mysteriously appeared beside Coulson. Her gaze was stoic and scary as she stared at you, her hands placed behind her back in an imposing manner. You nervously gulped and managed to get out a small 'hi', to which she only looked at you even longer. 

"Don't worry. You'll get used to her." Skye said as she patted your back, taking her leave. 

You let out a whine, suddenly going back on your decision to join. Was it really worth it ?

♢•♡•♢

Damn right it was. 

Was your thought at the moment as you stared at Fitz who was a few inches from your face. After introducing you to everyone, Coulson led you to your new bedroom and gave you some time to make yourself at home. Not long after, you heard a couple of knocks as you saw Fitz standing in the doorframe. Your lips automatically stretched into a smile as you welcomed him in, even though the space wasn't really large. It was his turn to smile while he looked down at the small cube he had in his hand, fumbling a little with it out of nervousness. However, as he was coming in, the cube slipped out of his hands and went flying in the air before coming back down to make an imminent crash on the ground. Fitz launched himself forward but stopped when your hand closed around the small cube. He let out a relieved sigh and looked up, noticing that your faces were now inches apart as your bodies were almost touching. Much to your surprise, he didn't back down and opened your hand, probably to show you what he brought. 

"It's a holographic device. I took photos of your (favourite animal) from your computer and placed them here." he explained, gently pressing on the power button. "If you ever miss him/her, just press the button here."

You stared in wonder at the floating pictures of your pet animal that you unfortunately had to give away to your parents. You smiled tenderly as the photos were automatically scrolling, making you relive happy memories you had with your pet. Your eyes were brought back on Fitz, touched that he thought about you and basically made this for you. 

"Thank you." you smiled. "I really appreciate it."

He seemed content with your answer as he flashed you a small smile, before slightly tensing when your lips made contact with his cheek. He mumbled a couple of incomprehensible words as you watched him, quite amused. He finally lifted his index in the air, saying that he should probably get going. Spinning on his heels, he exited your bedroom in a flash, making his way back at the lab. However, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he heard you giggle from afar.

As for you, you watched in amusement Fitz leave, thinking that you were going to be the death of him. Yup, you thought as you sat back on your bed and thinking about all the adventures that awaited you ahead. It was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> For those wondering, I have the same name as my Tumblr account (Ten_Thousand_Malec), so no, I did not copy this one-shot from Tumblr or whatsoever. I'm also xX_Diamond_Xx on Wattpad, so no plagiarism on this side either. ;)
> 
> Love, TTM.


End file.
